


Resumed Discoveries

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Чтобы справиться с последствиями истории с дневником Реддла, Джинни нужна помощь брата.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Resumed Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resumed Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749106) by [enthusio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio). 



Джинни знала, что ей здесь не место. Знала, что Рон не хотел бы, чтобы она была здесь, уже больше года как не хотел. Ей было безразлично. Они дома уже около недели, и всё это время она практически не спала, вспоминая, как Том… исчез. Он исчез. Она никому не расскажет, что он сделал ещё кое-что.

Поэтому она скользнула в постель к брату, сбросив на пол ночнушку вместе с бельём. Она нуждалась в этом. Нуждалась в том, чтобы чувствовать рядом кого-то живого и тёплого, так не похожего на призрак парня, жившего за десятки лет до её рождения. Оттого она и прижалась к Рону, радуясь, что в последнее время было достаточно жарко, чтобы он спал в одних шортах. Он всхрапнул, когда она подняла его руку, и юркнула под неё, словно в объятия, ощущая жар его тела, напоминающий, что она не исчезла вместе с Томом.

Конечно, он был зол, проснувшись и обнаружив свою младшую сестру обнажённой, свернувшейся у него под боком. Он шарахнулся в сторону и почти заорал на неё, сонно моргающую, но, кажется, понял, что это не то, что родители хотели бы увидеть, если бы сейчас прибежали на его вопли. Потом он ругался яростным шёпотом, а она тихо плакала, пока он не вздохнул и не притянул её к себе, обнимая. Она была его младшей сестрой, и он всё ещё помнил ужас, сковавший его при известии, что её похитили. Если бы она не пришла к нему, он всё равно рано или поздно в любом случае оказался бы в её постели.

Она забралась к нему и в следующую ночь. И в следующую за ней. До тех пор, пока Рон не начал, краснея, бормотать, что должен побыть в одиночестве.

Ей понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы заметить небольшую выпуклость на его белье. Как и ему, чтобы почувствовать, как рука младшей сестры обхватывает его, поглаживая, ощущаясь в миллион раз лучше, чем когда он сам это делал.

Она всё ещё была удивлена, что он не оттолкнул её. Кажется, даже не думал об этом. Даже тогда, когда она, наклонившись, взяла в рот его член, гадая, как глубоко сможет принять, заглатывая, пока жёсткие волоски не начали щекотать ей нос. Она запомнила эту ночь как отправную точку, с которой её жизнь стала тесно связана с братом и его членом. Было так хорошо, когда он заполнял её. Его тяжесть на языке. Ощущение его рук в волосах. Она поняла, что отчаянно трёт свою промежность, тихо постанывая, стараясь вернуть хотя бы малую толику того чувства, которое дарил ей Том, его тонкие пальцы, его умелый язык и губы.

А потом Рон кончил, гораздо тише, чем это делал Том, и ей хватило всего лишь одного глотка, чтобы принять его. Она рванулась вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его, толкнула на постель, желая ощутить его вес на себе. А он тяжело дышал, слабо реагируя на её поглаживания по ноге, положив руки ей на задницу. Этого было недостаточно, слишком медленно, слишком нежно, она хотела сильнее, быстрее, как только возможно. И она почти закричала, когда он притянул её к себе, успокаивающе касаясь её губ своими.

Она всё ещё помнит облегчение, которое ей принесло ощущение его тела поверх собственного, и чувство отпускающего напряжения, когда он опустился меж её раздвинутых бёдер. Он не был возбуждён, даже близко, но его веса, его тепла и звука его голоса, шепчущего, что он позаботится о ней, было достаточно, чтобы успокоиться, хотя бы немного. Потом он начал поддразнивать её, нежно целуя шею и проводя пальцами по груди, пока она не поняла, что больше не выдержит. Но это было потом, после того, как он понял, что можно делать ещё много всего, кроме как просто ласкать её промежность. Этой ночью они перешли от обычных поцелуев в губы к оральным ласкам, и он впервые узнавал, что ему нужно делать.

Джинни никогда бы не сказала, что её брат не был хорошим учеником. Он не был гениален, как близнецы, не получал хороших отметок, как Перси, но на практике он был превосходен. Ему понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы нежно раздвинуть её ноги, и начать облизывать клитор. Она была в изумлении, когда он начал ласкать её там, её глаза закатились, а бёдра напряглись от ощущений, которых не мог подарить даже Том. Она кончила, как только он коснулся её входа, и медленно скользнул пальцем внутрь, так, как она всегда хотела, чтобы сделал Том.

Рон, кажется, не догадался, что она уже кончила. Он продолжил упиваться ею, обводя языком сверхчувствительный сейчас клитор. Это было так хорошо, так поразительно крышесносно, что она не остановила его. Просто позволила продолжить, пока уже три пальца не оказались в ней, растягивая так, что она ощутила себя почти заполненной. Совсем. Она даже забыла, что чуть не умерла, что только недавно начала осознавать, что её первую любовь убил мальчик, которым она восхищалась, сколько себя помнила.

Когда она кончила снова, а волна оргазма стала столь сильной, что должна была, кажется, уничтожить не только её, но и всё вокруг, она аккуратно коснулась волос Рона и потянула от себя. Он был её старшим братом. Её глупым, упрямым, вспыльчивым, заботливым, опекающим, любимым старшим братом. Она любила его. Не так, как любила Тома. Не так, как любила Билла, Чарли, Перси или близнецов. Что-то среднее между всем этим. Что-то, что заставило её прижаться к нему, поцеловать и выдохнуть ему в губы это признание. Она подняла бёдра, чувствуя, как его возбуждённый член скользнул в неё. Она наслаждалась его тихим шёпотом и медленными толчками, они не были так близки с момента его отъезда в Хогвартс.

Рон больше никогда не жаловался, когда она приходила в его постель. Даже тогда, когда она на цыпочках пробралась в мальчишескую спальню в первую ночь после их возвращения в школу.


End file.
